Radio communication systems, such as a wireless data networks (e.g., Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, spread spectrum systems (such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), etc.), provide users with the convenience of mobility along with a rich set of services and features. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. To promote greater adoption, the telecommunication industry, from manufacturers to service providers, has agreed at great expense and effort to develop standards for communication protocols that underlie the various services and features. One area of effort involves acknowledgment signaling, whereby transmissions can be implicitly or explicitly acknowledged to convey successful transmission of data. An inefficient acknowledgement scheme can unnecessarily consume network resources.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for providing efficient signaling, which can co-exist with already developed standards and protocols.
Some Exemplary Embodiments
According to certain exemplary embodiment, acknowledgement bundling can be provided for various communication link (e.g., uplink/downlink (UL/DL)) configurations by reusing a Downlink Assignment Index (DAI) field without increasing the length of DAI field.
According to one embodiment, a method comprises dynamically scheduling one or more of subframes per bundling window by reusing an assignment index field. The assignment index field has a value greater than or equal to number of previously assigned subframes within the bundling window. The bundling window defines a group of subframes for common acknowledgement.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises logic configured to dynamically schedule one or more of subframes per bundling window by reusing an assignment index field. The assignment index field has a value greater than or equal to number of previously assigned subframes within the bundling window. The bundling window defines a group of subframes for common acknowledgement.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises means for dynamically scheduling one or more of subframes per bundling window by reusing an assignment index field. The assignment index field has a value greater than or equal to number of previously assigned subframes within the bundling window. The bundling window defines a group of subframes for common acknowledgement.
According to another embodiment, a method comprises determining total number of resource grants. The method also comprises determining whether one or more resource grants have been missed by comparing a value of an assignment index field of a received bundling window with the total number of resource grants. The assignment index field is reused for dynamic scheduling of resources using a bundling window. The bundling window defines a group of subframes for common acknowledgement.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises logic configured to logic configured to determine total number of resource grants and whether one or more resource grants have been missed by comparing a value of an assignment index field of a received bundling window with the total number of resource grants. The assignment index field is reused for dynamic scheduling of resources using a bundling window. The bundling window defines a group of subframes for common acknowledgement.
According to yet another embodiment, an apparatus comprises means for determining total number of resource grants. The method also comprises determining whether one or more resource grants have been missed by comparing a value of an assignment index field of a received bundling window with the total number of resource grants. The assignment index field is reused for dynamic scheduling of resources using a bundling window. The bundling window defines a group of subframes for common acknowledgement.
Still other aspects, features, and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description, simply by illustrating a number of particular embodiments and implementations, including the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. The invention is also capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details can be modified in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.